Sacrifices
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - "Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier..." Trois ans après, Steve regrette encore d'avoir dit cette phrase. "Car tout sacrifice à un prix, surtout pour ceux qui survivaient." [PAS UNE DEATH FIC]
Me revoilà pour un second OS sur ce fandom... J'ai posté mon premier OS il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais je suis toujours dans ma période Marvel, et je suis inspirée !

Cet OS se place juste avant _Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron_ , et c'est un Stony, encore. Parce que le Stony, c'est la vie, tout simplement ! :D

Alors, par contre, je suis du genre pointilleuse, surtout en ce qui concerne les dates, donc... Steve Rogers est né en 1918 et est devenu Captain America vers 1942/1943, c'est-à-dire vers 24/25 ans. Ensuite, Bucky est décédé fin 1944 (il y avait de la neige, donc c'était probablement en novembre/décembre), et Steve a été congelé à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire à 26 ans (parce que Cap est né le 4 juillet). Et il a été décongelé soit fin 2011, soit début 2012, ce qui veut dire qu'il est resté 67 ans dans la glace ! Voilà, c'était juste pour justifier les nombres que j'ai mis dans cet OS ! xD

Diclamer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai termine le blabla... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Sacrifices**

* * *

« _Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier… »_

Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, et Steve le regrettait plus que jamais. Il soupira, se frottant les yeux d'une main.

L'autre ne quittait pas celle de Tony, qui était allongé dans le seul lit de la chambre.

En observant le visage endormi de l'ingénieur, Steve pouffa nerveusement. Il voyait ce visage presque quotidiennement, et il n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont avait évoluée leur relation.

Après la bataille de New York, trois des six Avengers avaient d'abord cru devoir retourner à la vie civile – aussi difficile cela soit-il. En effet, Thor retournait à Asgard avec Loki – ce dernier en tant que prisonnier, bien évidemment – et les deux scientifiques de l'équipe avaient prévus de collaborer, Bruce intégrant un laboratoire privé appartenant à Stark Industries.

C'était sans compter sur le milliardaire du groupe. En effet, un mois après la défaite des Chitauris, le militaire avait reçu un message l'adjoignant à rejoindre ses appartements dans la nouvellement nommée Tour Avengers.

Tony lui donnait rendez-vous deux jours plus tard pour lui faire la visite des lieux, et il était prié de ne pas arriver en retard – ce qui était assez ironique, quand on connaissait la tendance du génie à ne faire preuve d'aucune ponctualité.

Curieux, Steve s'était rendu au rendez-vous, pour se rendre compte que Natasha et Clint avaient également été conviés. C'est avec plaisir que le soldat retrouva les deux Agents du SHIELD, ainsi que le milliardaire – même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à l'époque.

Ce dernier leur avait fait visiter sa toute nouvelle Tour, qui à partir du 51ème étage, était entièrement consacré aux Avengers : deux étages servaient de salles d'entraînements, à l'étage du dessus se trouvait une salle commune équipé d'un coin cuisine et d'un coin salon – et par coin, il voulait dire une pièce de presque soixante mètres carrés avec tout le nécessaire pour vivre plus que décemment. Puis il y avait les appartements de chaque membre – et même Thor avait son étage, alors qu'il ne passait que peu de temps sur Terre, son statut de futur Roi d'Asgard lui incombant de nombreuses responsabilités – et enfin dix étages consacrés à la recherche – et donc presque exclusivement réservés aux deux scientifiques. Sans compter un des sous-sols, que Tony avait réquisitionné pour que tous puisse y ranger leur véhicule.

Bruce habitait déjà à son étage, et c'est sans réel hésitation que les trois autres acceptèrent de les rejoindre dans cette sorte de colocation.

Rapidement, une certaine routine s'était mise en place, surtout pour Steve. Il se levait tous les matins à six heures, s'entraînait pendant deux heures et demie puis allait prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour le petit-déjeuner – qui se faisait souvent sans Tony et Bruce, les deux hommes passant de nombreuses heures sans sortir de leurs laboratoires respectifs.

Quand il n'était pas en mission pour le SHIELD, le super soldat passait ses journées soit à s'occuper de sa moto, soit à dessiner, soit à rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris pendant son sommeil dans la glace – notamment pour les films et les événements historiques que se devaient d'être connus.

Le Captain avait également rapidement révisé son jugement sur leur hôte : oui, Tony Stark était arrogant, narcissique, sarcastique et souvent énervant. Mais il était également patient – quand il lui expliquait comment fonctionnait tel ou tel appareil technologique – et généreux. En effet, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le milliardaire n'ait une idée pour améliorer leurs uniformes, et ainsi assurer un peu plus leur sécurité pendant les missions.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un mois et demi de cohabitation, Steve avait commencé à se sentir bizarre quand l'ingénieur se trouvait dans les parages : son ventre se tordait, son cœur battait plus vite, ses mains devenaient moites et il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se concentrer.

Et bien qu'il n'ait pas énormément d'expérience en terme de relation sociale, le militaire était loin d'être stupide. C'est pourquoi il reconnut rapidement les symptômes de sentiments _plus qu'amicaux_. Et autant dire que la nouvelle l'avait chamboulé.

Ajoutons à cela que la découverte de ses nouveaux sentiments pour Tony s'était faite quelques jours avant le trente-et-un juillet, et cela menait à un désastre.

Le trente-et-un juillet…

 _Steve saisit la bouteille de vodka, en prenant une longue gorgée à même le goulot, sans se soucier des éclaboussures qu'il provoqua quand il la reposa sur la table basse, ne faisant pas attention à doser sa force._

 _Il était seul dans la pièce – Natacha et Clint étaient en mission, Bruce dans son laboratoire et Tony à un gala de charité quelconque – et cela lui convenait très bien. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis assistent à sa soirée de beuverie en solitaire. Cela valait particulièrement pour Tony, d'ailleurs._

 _Aujourd'hui, on était le 31 juillet… Le jour de l'anniversaire de Bucky, et cela faisait 68 ans qu'il était mort, chutant du train de Zola. Ayant passé 67 ans dans la glace, Steve n'avait jamais « célébré » cet anniversaire depuis son décès._

 _Et par_ célébrer, _il voulait dire se saouler jusqu'à en oublier son nom. Parce que même si son métabolisme avait un système d'élimination de l'alcool particulièrement efficace, tout avait ses limites. Et on ne s'en sortait pas indemne après avoir bu pratiquement quatre bouteilles d'alcool de plus de 40°, même en étant shooté au sérum._

 _Cela arrangeait Steve, en vérité. Ne pas se souvenir de sa soirée – et idéalement de sa journée – était son principal objectif. Ça, et oublié que son meilleur-ami était mort par sa faute._

 _Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses pensées se dirigèrent sur ce qu'aurait dû être sa vie après la Guerre, s'il n'avait pas fini congelé._

 _Il se serait probablement marié avec Peggy, et ils auraient eus plusieurs enfants. Il aurait gardé contact avec Howard et l'aurait aidé à fonder le SHIELD en quittant la SSR. Le génie de l'époque l'aurait peut-être même nommé parrain de Tony à sa naissance._

 _A cette idée, une grimace prit place sur le visage du Soldat. Parce que, de la même façon que Peggy resterait la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer, Anthony Stark était le seul_ homme _à lui faire ressentir des sentiments amoureux. Et imaginer qu'il aurait pu être son parrain avait quelque chose de dérangeant._

 _Écartant cette pensée d'un geste de la main, il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson, sentant avec plaisir la brûlure de l'alcool se répandre dans sa gorge. Il ne serait surement pas en état de se lever pour son entraînement quotidien demain matin, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était le cadet de ses soucis._

 _Son esprit revint vers Bucky, qui resterait à jamais son meilleur-ami. Leur enfance dans les rues de Brooklyn, leur scolarité, le nombre incalculable de fois ou l'autre garçon l'avait défendu alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, leur rêve commun de faire partie de l'armée, leur détermination à s'engager au début de la Guerre…_

 _Puis le sérum, la mission de sauvetage dans la base d'HYDRA, les missions avec le Commando Hurlant, et la capture de Zola._

 _La façon dont Bucky avait été projeté hors du train, se raccrochant à la rambarde en attendant que Steve le récupère… Mais Steve ne l'avait pas récupéré._

 _Un sanglot franchit les lèvres du soldat, suivi par de nombreux autres alors qu'il lâchait la bouteille, se prenant le visage dans les mains pour essayer de se calmer._

 _Il revoyait son ami chuté en hurlant, pour finalement s'écraser dans les montagnes._

 _Le militaire revécut la scène une bonne dizaine de fois, se disant qu'il aurait pu faire plus, qu'il aurait pu – qu'il aurait_ dû _– sauver Bucky, lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui._

 _Les larmes se tarirent, et Steve resta prostré à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Il savait qu'il devait bouger, au cas où Bruce viendrait manger à la fin de ses recherches, ou encore si jamais les deux agents rentraient plus tôt de leur mission…_

 _Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces._

 _Ce n'est que quand une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, et il sursauta lamentablement._

 _Il redressa la tête, prêt à affronter le regard soucieux de Bruce, mais il tomba sur les yeux chocolat du milliardaire._

 _\- Tony ? bafouilla-t-il, surpris._

 _\- Steve, fit le génie en retour._

 _Il passa ensuite sa main sous son bras, l'aidant à se remettre debout._

 _\- Allez, viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre._

 _Le blond se laissa faire docilement, n'opposant aucune résistance alors que Tony glissait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas un gala ? questionna Steve alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient._

 _\- JARVIS m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir que tu n'allais pas bien._

 _Puis il ajouta pour lui-même :_

 _\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, surtout aujourd'hui… Bravo, Tony Stark, tu as encore démontré être un parfait crétin !_

 _\- Tu es courant pour Bucky ? comprit le soldat après quelques minutes de retard, alors qu'ils arrivaient à son étage – le 58_ _ème_ _._

 _\- Oui, mais je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'être seul ce soir. Au début, j'avais prévu une soirée film, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'espace. Alors je suis allé à ce stupide gala, tout en demandant à JARVIS de garder un œil sur toi. Mais apparemment, Bruce a eu besoin d'aide pour une expérience en même temps que le SHIELD pour des recherches, et JAR' n'a pas pu te surveiller ces trois dernières heures. Qui t'ont suffi pour t'enfiler quatre bouteilles, apparemment. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, t'as une sacré descente, Cap, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, c'est le genre d'informations que j'aime connaître, après tout._

 _Le militaire secoua légèrement la tête devant le débit de parole de son ami, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne dit rien non plus quand Tony ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le guidant pour l'installer assis sur son lit._

 _Le génie se pencha vers lui, une barre soucieuse sur le front. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, la lumière bleue du réacteur éclairant leurs deux visages._

 _Un éclair de lucidité traversa soudainement Steve, et il se rendit compte que l'ingénieur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi séduisant. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés, avec cet effet coiffé-décoiffé qui lui plaisait tant, sa veste épousait parfaitement ses épaules alors que sa chemise laissait entrevoir les contours de ses muscles sculptés par l'entraînement._

 _\- Tu es beau… souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, son regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis._

 _Le coin de la bouche de Tony se releva quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire charmeur ne s'étale sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme ravageur, railla-t-il gentiment. D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas le pre-_

 _Quoique Stark ait voulu dire, il ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, le blond avait attrapé sa nuque et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser dur et empressé._

 _Ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Steve le savait. Il ne regretterait pas d'avoir embrassé Tony – il en rêvait depuis des semaines, après tout –, mais cela changerait surement leur amitié, et il ne le voulait pas._

 _Mais alors que l'autre homme plaçait une main sur sa joue, il arrêta de penser, attirant le génie sur ses genoux, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre._

 _Le soldat haleta quand Tony approfondit le baiser, leurs langues entamant un ballet. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, surplombé par le milliardaire. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, reprenant à peine leurs souffles entre chaque baiser._

 _Ce n'est qu'au moment où Steve passa ses mains sous la chemise du génie que ce dernier sembla se réveiller : il se redressa soudainement, détachant leurs bouches, le souffle court. Le blond suivit le mouvement, se redressant à son tour, se retrouvant à nouveau assis au bord de son lit._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla finalement le brun._

 _\- Moi qui croyais que Tony Stark ne refusait jamais une partie de jambe en l'air, se moqua gentiment le militaire._

 _S'il avait été sobre, jamais il n'aurait prononcé ses paroles, encore moins devant son fantasme vivant._

 _\- Pas avec quelqu'un qui risque de le regretter le lendemain, objecta doucement le génie. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Steve._

 _Il se releva ensuite, se détachant complètement du soldat. Ce dernier l'observa remettre ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place, puis tourner les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'au moment de fermer la porte qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, plongeant les yeux dans les siens._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Cap, dit-il avant de sortir._

 _Après le départ de l'ingénieur, Steve s'écroula en travers de son lit en fixant le plafond._

 _Le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Tony l'avait fait complètement décuver, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait embrassé un homme ! Pire, il avait embrassé_ Tony Stark _!_

 _Le fait que l'homme en question lui fasse ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Peggy ne changeait rien. Il restait Anthony Edward Stark : génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. Fils de feu son ami et coureur de_ jupons _invétéré !_

 _Il ne dormit pratiquement pas cette nuit-là, revivant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher les baisers échangés avec le milliardaire._

En y repensant, Steve se disait que c'était étonnant que cet épisode ait débouché sur le début d'une relation – après deux semaines et demie où il s'était interrogé tout en évitant Tony.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, le génie n'était pas venu le harceler dès le lendemain pour connaître les raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser et à lui proposer à ce qu'ils passent leur nuit ensemble.

L'ingénieur avait été plus que délicat, lui laissant de l'espace le temps qu'il accepte le fait d'être attiré – ou plutôt totalement amoureux – d'un homme. Pendant sa première semaine de réflexion, il n'était pas rare qu'il tombe sur un documentaire retraçant l'évolution des droits des homosexuels depuis 1945 quand il zappait à la télévision, et Steve soupçonnait Tony d'être de mèche avec JARVIS.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que les homosexuels étaient – à défaut d'être complètement acceptés – complètement intégrés dans la société. Le mariage homosexuel avait même été accepté dans de nombreux États depuis le début des années 2000. Bien sûr, il restait des comportements homophobes, mais cela représentait une avancée majeure par rapport à son époque.

Il lui fallut une semaine et demie de plus pour prendre son courage à deux mains et pour se décider à aller voir Tony. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que ce soit le milliardaire qui vienne le trouver.

 _Steve frappa à nouveau dans le sac de sable, de la sueur collé au front. Il s'entraînait depuis presque deux heures, et il serait bientôt l'heure de rejoindre les autres pour petit-déjeuner._

 _Mais ce matin, il hésitait… Après tout, il avait enfin reconnu ses sentiments pour Tony, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans se mettre à rougir de honte et de désir mêlé._

 _Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le brun était le premier depuis son réveil au XXIème siècle, le premier depuis Peggy, et même s'il avait proposé plus en étant saoul, il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Et il savait que le génie n'avait pas une grande patience en la matière._

 _Si tant est que ce dernier accepte d'envisager une relation avec lui, et il ne parierait pas non plus là-dessus. Parce qu'à part avec Pepper – et cela n'avait pas duré longtemps – Tony n'était pas connu pour ses relations sérieuses._

 _Et le soldat savait qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être seulement un coup en passant._

 _Il tapa une dernière fois sur le sac de sable, puis y appuya son front en soupirant._

 _\- Il n'y a que moi pour être attiré par un type pareil…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ton commentaire, Cap._

 _Steve sursauta – à nouveau – en entendant la voix du génie, et il se tourna vers ce dernier, qui était adossé au mur, les yeux fixés sur lui._

 _\- Alors, comment je dois le prendre ? interrogea Tony._

 _\- Ça dépend de toi, répondit le blond d'une voix neutre._

 _Il s'éloigna du sac de sable pour récupérer sa serviette sur le canapé présent dans le coin de la pièce. Il s'en passa un coup sur le visage, enlevant la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau, ne voulant pas rester dégoulinant en attendant de prendre sa douche._

 _\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as_ réellement _succombé à mon charme ? s'enquit le milliardaire._

 _\- Tu en doutais ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit l'ingénieur avec honnêteté. Tu étais ivre, et ensuite tu m'as ignoré. Ce n'est pas un reproche, hein, je peux comprendre qu'en ayant vécu à ton époque, le fait d'embrasser un homme peut être déroutant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé tranquille. Mais c'était il y a deux semaines et demie. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir des explications._

 _Steve soupira, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais il n'était pas du genre à fuir une conversation, alors il se lança :_

 _\- Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, j'ai succombé à ton charme, dit-il donc._

 _Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, il enchaîna rapidement en se mettant à faire les cents pas :_

 _\- En fait, tu m'attires depuis quelques temps déjà… Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu es un homme, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'accepter. Parce qu'en plus d'être un homme, tu es Anthony Stark : un coureur de jupons, mais surtout mon ami. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre nouvelle entente avec ça, alors j'ai fait en sorte de ne rien dire, mais il y a eu l'anniversaire de Bucky, et tu étais là pour moi, et…_

 _Tout comme Steve l'avait fait le soir du 31 juillet, Tony lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Le blond fut surpris, ne l'ayant pas vu approcher, mais il se reprit rapidement, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme._

 _Il sentit un bras se placer autour de son cou alors qu'une des mains du génie fourrageait dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant par la même occasion. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, et un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa alors qu'il serait encore plus ses bras autour de l'ingénieur._

 _\- Tu sais, lui fit remarquer Tony d'une voix rauque après qu'ils se soient séparés, si ça dépend de moi, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu vas être coincé avec un génie, milliardaire, philanthrope pendant un bon moment. Et pour éviter toute confusion, je t'informe tout de suite que je ne partage pas._

 _Steve eu un grand sourire en comprenant ce que le milliardaire voulait dire. Ce n'était peut-être pas une déclaration d'amour, mais cela lui suffisait amplement._

 _Et sans se soucier de leurs amis qui les attendaient surement pour manger, il se pencha à nouveau sur l'autre homme pour l'embrasser._

A partir de là, leur relation avait rapidement évoluée : les deux hommes passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, voir toute leur journée – Steve dessinant souvent dans l'atelier de son compagnon pendant que ce dernier travaillait sur ses projets.

Tony le laissait aller à son rythme, sans être trop pressant, même si le blond se rendait compte que l'ingénieur était de plus en plus frustré au fil des semaines. C'est pourquoi il n'attendit pas un long moment avant de sauter le pas.

La nuit avait été parfaite, le faisant regretter d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Après cela, les deux amants devinrent encore plus proche, et il était devenu rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre.

Début décembre, leurs devoirs avaient cependant repris le dessus : Steve avait été appelé par le SHIELD pour une mission en Europe alors que Tony devait remplir ses responsabilités en tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire et principal décisionnaire de Stark Industries.

Les deux hommes n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer – mission secrète oblige – et Steve n'avait eu le compte rendu des événements avec le Mandarin qu'à son retour. Et autant dire que cela ne lui avait pas plu que son amant se soit mis en danger de cette façon.

C'est à la suite de cette histoire qu'ils avaient vécus leur première vraie dispute.

 _\- Ce n'est pas un drame ! s'exclama Tony, exaspéré._

 _\- « Pas un drame » ?! répéta Steve avec colère. Tu as délibérément provoqué un terroriste et tu as failli mourir ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pensé quand Fury m'a mis au courant en rentrant de mission ? Et puis, tu aurais quand même pu me dire où tu étais, non ?_

 _\- J'étais allé voir Harley, pour lui dire que j'allais bien, c'est tout !_

 _\- Et_ me _dire que tu vas bien ne t'es pas passé par la tête ? J'ai dû faire toutes les propriétés Stark de l'État pour finalement te trouver à la Tour en train de bidouiller une de tes armures dans ton atelier !_

 _\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, Steve !_

 _\- Parce que je t'ai cru_ mort _! Même le SHIELD n'avait plus de nouvelles de toi ! Pendant presque deux jours – que j'ai passé à parcourir les routes à ta recherche, soit dit en passant – je t'ai cru MORT ! Est-ce que ton cerveau de génie comprend que j'étais inquiet ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu réalises, Anthony Edward Stark, que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, bordel !_

 _\- Steve… fit Tony d'une voix douce._

 _\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si tu meurs, je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre ? Mon monde tourne autour de toi, Tony, littéralement – et je ne dis pas ça pour flatter ton égo ! Je t'aime à en crever, d'accord ? Je t'aime tellement que rien que d'imaginer te perdre me donne envie de vomir ! Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je suis en colère, maintenant ?_

 _Son amant l'avait fixé quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de s'approcher de lui pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Steve ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, le serrant à l'étouffer, pour être sûr qu'il était bien_ là _, et bien_ vivant _._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Steve, souffla le milliardaire en se détachant de lui. Je ne pensais pas que-_

 _\- Justement, tu ne pensais pas._

 _Le génie sembla vouloir répliquer, mais il pinça les lèvres pour se retenir._

 _\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Et je te promets que la prochaine fois que j'ai des ennuis – parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, il y aura une prochaine fois – je te préviendrais tout de suite._

 _Le blond eut un soupir de soulagement en resserrant son étreinte sur son compagnon, profitant de leur proximité pour déposer plusieurs baisers dans le creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner._

 _\- Et Cap…, intervint de nouveau l'ingénieur. Avant que la situation ne dérape, je t'aime aussi._

 _En entendant ces mots, Steve se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son compagnon en prenant la direction de leur chambre._

Pendant l'année suivante, Steve alterna les missions pour le SHIELD et la vie à la Tour, de même que Natasha et Clint. Thor passait de temps en temps, notamment après les événements ayant eu lieu en Angleterre.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre leur annonça la mort de son frère – et même l'archer ne put que compatir en voyant la tristesse de l'Asgardien – puis il leur présenta la fameuse Jane Foster.

L'astrophysicienne s'intégra sans problèmes à leur groupe, partant dans des débats scientifiques avec Bruce et Tony. Le genre de débats où Steve se contentait d'observer son amant de loin, son carnet à dessins sur les genoux.

Puis il y eu _la_ mission. La mission où Steve avait appris qu'HYDRA s'était développé au sein du SHIELD. La mission où il apprit que son meilleur-ami n'était pas réellement mort, mais qu'il avait été embrigadé par la sinistre organisation pour devenir leur tueur le plus efficace – le Soldat de l'Hiver.

A son retour à la Tour Avengers, son amant – qu'il n'avait évidemment _pas_ tenu au courant des événements – l'accueillit en fronçant les sourcils et avec un _« La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, Cap, je m'arrange pour te le faire regretter, et ce n'est pas le sérum qui te protègeras. »_.

Steve n'avait fait que grimacer avant de suivre son compagnon dans l'infirmerie, l'ingénieur voulant inspecter lui-même ses blessures.

Le super soldat passa ensuite des mois à chercher Bucky avec l'aide de Sam Wilson, parcourant les États-Unis pour le trouver. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'explorer cinq pistes que Thor revenait avec l'ordre de retrouver le sceptre de Loki.

Les Avengers repartirent donc en mission, mettant à sac toutes les bases d'HYDRA qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

C'est à la suite d'une de ses missions que Tony se retrouva dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Il y a plus d'une semaine, les six équipiers avaient investis un complexe d'HYDRA situé dans le sud de l'Utah. Malheureusement, les suppôts de l'organisation étaient bien mieux armés que prévu. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent attaquer par des pâles copies de l'armure d'Iron Man – du même genre que celles qu'Hammer Industries avait présenté à la Stark Expo –, qui avaient monopolisés Tony et Thor.

Natasha, Bruce, Clint et Steve avaient rapidement été dépassés en nombre, mais entre les furies destructrices d'Hulk et les flèches de Barton, les effectifs ennemis furent divisés par trois en moins d'une heure.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où les Avengers reprenaient le dessus au sol que les armures avaient changé de cibles – se dirigeant vers eux et ignorant totalement le Dieu et Iron Man.

Natasha et Clint se protégeait mutuellement, et Hulk protégeait le Captain, n'hésitant pas à se mettre devant lui pour servir de bouclier. Mais un tir de groupe envoya valser le géant vert, et plusieurs robots continuèrent de lui tirer dessus alors que d'autres attaquaient Steve, qui avait perdu son bouclier pendant le combat.

Et alors qu'un des rayons allait le percuter, Tony était apparu devant lui, prenant le tir à énergie à sa place, qui l'envoya dix mètres plus loin.

Le milliardaire, qui avait perdu son heaume pendant son combat aérien, atterrit tête la première sur un des rochers juchant le sol – résultats des avant post ennemis en béton détruits par Hulk.

Et à la plus grande horreur de Steve, son amant ne s'était pas relevé.

Le génie souffrait en effet d'une commotion cérébrale, et les médecins l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel pour permettre à son cerveau de se reposer et de se remettre.

Il avait été maintenu en coma artificiel pendant une semaine, puis avait été libéré deux jours plus tôt. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Steve posa la tête sur son bras, ne lâchant pas la main de son compagnon pour autant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit… Pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une main caressant ses cheveux.

Il se tendit vers la caresse avec un soupir de satisfaction : Tony adorait passer la main dans ses cheveux, et le soldat appréciait également cela, à plus forte raison que le cuir chevelu et la nuque étaient deux zones très sensibles chez lui.

La brume de sommeil entourant son cerveau se dissipa soudainement, et il releva rapidement la tête en comprenant ce que les caresses signifiaient : son amant était réveillé.

Et en effet, le militaire tomba sur les yeux marron de son compagnon, qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu nous refais un épisode de la Belle au Bois Dormant, Cap ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre 70 ans pour que tu te réveilles, par contre.

\- Crétin, asséna le blond en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser dura de longues minutes, et c'est essoufflés que les deux hommes se séparèrent.

\- Ne me refais jamais, ça, d'accord ? murmura Steve d'une voix rauque, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de l'autre homme.

Le visage de ce dernier se fit soudainement plus sérieux :

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Steve, fit-il. Comme tu me la dit il y a quelques temps, mon monde tourne autour de toi. Si je dois mourir pour te sauver, je le ferais. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice que j'hésiterais à faire.

A nouveau, la phrase que Steve avait prononcé presque trois ans auparavant lui revint en mémoire : _« Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier… »_. Encore une fois, son amant lui prouvait qu'il avait eu tort de le juger à la va-vite, comme lorsqu'il avait mis sa vie en danger pour remettre le moteur de l'héliporteur en marche.

Steve ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il était lui-même prêt à se sacrifier pour Tony – et sachant surtout que ce dernier en étant parfaitement conscient. Il préfèrerait tout de même que cela reste des paroles en l'air, aussi bien pour lui que pour son compagnon.

Alors il se contenta de soupirer avant d'embrasser à nouveau son génie d'amant, espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à vivre sans l'autre dans le futur.

Car tout sacrifice avait un prix, surtout pour ceux qui survivaient.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

Alors, pour la date d'anniversaire de Bucky... On ne connaît pas la date exacte, mais en tant que Potterhead, je me devais de mettre une date en rapport avec les merveilleux romans de JKR. Et une date en juillet m'arrangeais, donc quoi de mieux que la date d'anniversaire de notre Sorcier à la cicatrice ? ^^

Voilà, je vous ai tout dit maintenant ! Merci d'avoir lu !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
